


Game

by SheolRephaite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Agent Eren Yeager, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bit violence, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren BAMF, Explicit Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multilingual, Older Eren Yeager, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: Eren goes undercover to investigate case- wakes up right in the Game of the unsubs. Levi happens to be there and this summary suck...Or Eren is FBI agent and gives one of the victims bit of hope by staying alive.Just fc inspired by BAU- Criminal minds
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's shitty, conversation driven later- about three or four chapters? Thanks for reading my first try for this pairing... (COVID-19 boredom)

I looked around the dim walls, no windows and only one door. Groaning I lifted my head. Short raven was pacing before us. I wasn’t alone. Most of them was still unconscious, deep in the sweet release of dreams. His pale grey eyes looked around us. They were hard. Is he the unsub?

The raven let out high- pitch whistle and the rest started moving, still half-asleep but waking up.

“Shut up and pay attention to me!” he snapped with bored expression but sharp tone.

“Good brats” he paced before us “You were abducted by pair of dangerous dicks. We’re playing their game and I suggest that you do what you are told. As you noticed all of us have these fucking collars” he tugged at his with dark shadows in his eyes “If you don’t do as you’re told you get very painful electric shock, if you have cardio stimulator or severe arrythmia that means death and they don’t give a shit” he ducked before us and throwed bag from his shoulder before him “Those are our supplies, flash-lights and all kinds of stuff” he pulled bottle of water and handed it to the guy on the left “We have only two and have no idea how long this game is so send it around and share you little shits. Any injuries?” he stopped for a second before nodded “It will start soon so start stretching- those drugs leave you pretty groggy so try to gather as much motor function as you can. On all of your collars there is number- I’m number seven, remember your numbers because he will give you orders by that. Stick with me brats and maybe you will survive”

“Where is Allison?!” some jack asked, if I remember right that was Fred. Raven sighed “They abducted you from crowded place, lots of students- they choose their players. Either she’s safe at home or he’s on the other team”

I blinked at him “Other team”

“They’re playing against each other. My team won the last game- that’s the reason I play again. We have advantage against the other team” after that his eyes painfully closed just for few seconds. He has really expressive eyes.

I wanted to ask. If his team won how is he the only one playing again but I think it will be best if I don’t ask before others.

“ _Oooh Leevi~. Did you give my new team_ _introduction already?_ _Do you think you can get ahead?”_ somebody laughed over the earphones and my blood run hot. There were some screaming and some people tried to remove it only to be shocked. The room was filled by screams and cries but the raven only watched the teenagers with bored expression.

_“Oh my darling- they’re all going to die like always~”_

Raven-Levi cringed on that, his eyes looking dangerous and cold, blood-thirsty, begging for revenge. He took shaky breath and pointed at the doors “In few minutes the doors will open. It’s probably some kind of survival game so follow orders and keep close. You three” he pointed at the muscular guys “you were chosen as scouts so take a flashlight and stand to the door” then he pointed at me and athletic girl “You take the end- make sure we’re not followed by no one or anything. Anything suspicious let me know. Rest of you take centre of group unless told differently, he will probably switch it a bit so just try… fuck” he gripped flashlight between his teeth and started tearing his shirt till he had few long stripes and started twisting them around his hands. He’s preparing for a fight. Without hesitation he moved to the beginning of group and took fighting stand. Shit.

Loud beeping echoed through the room and suddenly the door swung open towards out and I hold my breath, getting ready to use flashlight like improvised weapon. But there was nothing, just long corridor fading into darkness.

Fred snorted “Are you playing joke on us?!” he pushed him out of the way and confidently trotted down the hall. Raven quickly reached to him but he jerked from his grip “Wait you assho-“ his voice faded.

I stared at the place where only few seconds before Fred was standing. There was now only twisted body, one flash of light, activation of shields and his body was twisted into medium ball, clothes ripped, broken bones poking out, streams of blood flowing on the stone floor.

Everyone started screaming once again. Raven just stood there, watching the corpse few seconds before carefully stepping into hall.

_“You have ten seconds to start till I start zapping your asses. My scouts first, then garrison and last military police. Move it people._

I took a deep breath and scanned the faces “You two first and me you and you at the end, everyone else between. Go” I waved where the raven disappeared.

_“Oh my Easter egg is doing well. Number three at the top, number five takes your place on the end”_

Am I Easter egg? I growled lightly and carefully moved through the group, catching up to the raven “Hey”

He turned back with tense expressions “What?”

“Tell me everything you can about the game”

“It’s always survival game, most of it are traps but sometimes they bring live things. Last time starved dog run on us when the door opened, managed to kill three people” he lifted his shirt and watched the deep scar on his ribs “and gave me this before I killed it. Sometimes they get players on other team to try to kill you but it’s way too hard so it doesn’t happen that often but still you have to watch your back. Rest is traps. Some just run all the time, other activated- sound, touch” he suddenly stopped and lifted his hand. I halted as fast as I could on the spot and waited. It seemed like he was examining wall before so I kneeled to get better look. There was barely visible tear in the wall, going all over. He pulled coin from backpack and throwed it over, lasers came on and two halves of coin felt on the other side. Well fuck. Without waiting he throwed another one and nothing happened so I let out relieved breath but he grabbed my hand like he knew what I think.

Throwing another coin it was once again activated but then he throw himself behind it, landing safely on the other end.

“Okay. First trap, after it activates you have few seconds to get through it. Throw through something and then jump. Clear?” he looked around with grim expression “and do it fast”

With deep breath I copied him, getting through the trap and giving encouraging smile to the rest “It’s easy. C’mon”

I run after him till I caught up and looked back, three were already on this side. Good. I heard softs flowing sound so without thinking I grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I know” he mumbled and looked suspiciously at me “It’s close but we need to find where it crossed our path and mechanism”

“So we go by sight and hearing?”

He nodded and we continued examining the walls, after a solid minute I tapped his shoulder and pointed. He gave me familiar suspicious expression but nodded and moved closer so he can examine it. I looked him up and down, mainly his short posture and almost giggled. No serious. Be serious no matter how cute he is. Softly I tapped his shoulder and offered him my joined hands as I slouched and ducked. He flipped me off but still put his foot on my hands and with my help and his other hand leaning on the wall he was few inches from the short dark tube. After few seconds he patted my shoulder so I helped him down. He leaned on the wall, the same wall where the tube was slid on the wall, trying to be as small as possible. Hard stream of scorching hot water started filling almost the entire space before me, only leaving small space where Levi was slowly and carefully moving.

He hissed when few drops felt on his cheek but still moved in that controlled and small way. I followed after him, the water seemed less hot, the steam seemed lighter so I glanced at him confused “Every trap has a rule. Some are getting easier, other harder but traps that they had to control are rare, most of them work on easy algorithms, the first wave is the most lethal, rest is easier. Before every new game they build this again- new traps and all that”

“Is first worse aimed at you?”

“Yeah- that shit stain is stupid enough to think that it will work” I leaned closer and lifted his chin- it wasn’t bad burn but looked red against his alabaster skin. I never saw him on the list of victims. Darkest black hair, maybe not natural, very pale grey eyes and skin. Nice features. He looks young but that kind of you where you age can be anywhere from fifteen to twenty-four, just like me. Maybe older than their usual victims, his eyes looked old and with dark shadows under them. But nothing about our unsubs said that they would participate in their fantasy. Maybe there is third member?

“It doesn’t look that bad” I mumbled and fascinated watched as he blushed and tear away from my hands. Interesting.

Rest of the hall was easy, no traps. We stood before the doors and he glanced at the rest to catch up. His eyes went over them but then he stopped “Where is that girl?!”

“What?” they looked confused “She was right behind me… We need to get back!”

He teared his eyes away “Not possible” and rested his hand on the knob.

“Wait! No! I will go get her!” somebody called but then he felt on his knees, screaming and shaking. Raven teared his eyes away from him and turned the knob. Light blinded my eyes but soon my eyes adapted, and I took in the room. Raven’s fingers clutched at my arm, almost painfully as he scanned the room “Keep away from the left far corner and don’t fucking touch anything”

He started going around the room, not touching anything, just looking so I mirrored him on the other side of room. Suddenly his eyes snapped back at the group “No! Don’t touch that you fucker!”

“Why would I listen to one of them?! Maybe it’s weapon!” he opened it and something splashed on his face, laughter coming over my earphones. Screaming, sharp screaming as he crawled on his face. I wanted to run towards him, hep him but Levi’s expression stopped me- neutral but his eyes screaming frustration and pain. Soon foul smell started rising into air with the small streams of smoke. Acid. His skin was already almost gone, his whole face gone. Mellissa puked.

Levi took a deep breath “I-I said listen to me brats- I went through similar game already and they’re not exactly creative bunch”

“ _You hurt my feelings Levi~”_

“Shut up!” he snapped with desperation and frustration. Finally, clear emotion in his face but nothing I wanted to see.

“ _Number two open the box, my Easter egg can see the key so use it”_

Levi shake his head “I will do it. Just give me that fucki-aah” he felt on his knees, clasping on the collar and clenching his teeth, eyes closed. Well fuck. I picked up the key and hold it up as Der’ took it with shaking hands. I took few steps towards Levi and kneeled before him. I tried to lift his head but he snapped at my hand so I caught it and lifted his head. His pale eyes were full of tears, but he quickly blinked them away and they became cold once again. Well there goes my theory about third unsub. Or he’s just good actor but if he is, he plays strange role, not one I would expect.

Gripping his hand I felt the same desperation he did, Der’ is death if there is trap “Der’ when you open it, stand aside, as far away and out of way as you can”

He nodded and put the key inside, turning it I looked over the face- boom. I looked at Der’, now lying on the floor, hole in his chest. With strange depressed face raven stood up and went to open it. I felt the urge to call on him, to stop him but I hold myself back. He pulled baseball bat and I tensed.

“Okay people. Next level is combat. Who has fighting experience or skill?”

I carefully lifted my hand and so two more. If counting Levi it’s four out of seven, not bad “What exactly is combat?”

“I don’t have any idea what that will be there- something alive and angry or some things alive and angry. This” he twirled the bat in his hand “is clue what are we going into. So who wants it?”

Quin almost leaped on him and jerked it from his hands. Levi snorted disgusted “Well that answers that”

“ _Leevi~”_

“I fucking know. We gotta go. Let’s get it over with brats. Oh and advice. We can’t bring anything unless we ‘gained’ it in this room- which means” he pulled the second bottle of water “Take a drink- we probably won’t have chance again. Leave flashlights- only thing we can take is that bat. Hit hard and don’t stay on the ground, play to your strength and keep in group”

Fuck. Fuck. I can’t protect all these kids, even if Levi is one of those kids and not danger lurking right next to me. I glanced at the kid. I’m pretty sure that he’s another victim, but he has information, if I break out of here with Levi he could lead us to the unsubs. I shook my head, save that kid or not. Plan. Try to save everyone if possible.

Levi glanced back at us and nodded to himself before opening the doors and disappearing into the darkness. Bad idea. Bad idea. We followed behind him.

I couldn’t see anything, just nothing, black. I stumbled forward like blind kitten and felt like one too. Dark growling noises. Well fuck.

Lights came on and I heard paws on the floor, before my eyes could adapt sharp pain shot through my leg. Clenching my teeth through pain I aimed my kick, near the pain. Something crunched. I just killed a dog. That idea made me nauseous but I looked around instead. Tess was on the ground so I leaped on that bulldog, breaking his neck. Holding my hand over Tess throat was already a waste so I moved from her and jogged towards John and Stan. I barely made it, John on the ground bleeding so I helped John with dog digging his teeth into his calf. It was chaos after that. Just dust, growling and blood. Screaming and pain.

I sat down on my shaky legs, breathing deeply but not daring to look up.

“Hey brat. You alive?”

“I’m not sure I should be” I looked up and saw Melissa behind him. I smiled. She made it. One more person made it.

“How serious wounds?”

“Can walk” I mumbled and looked at him, clothes teared and stained with blood, few bleeding scratched. He looked tired and bruised.

“That’s good enough brat” he helped me on my feet and led the way in mortifying silence. Me and Melissa followed close by.

We passed few more traps.

Another room. It seemed like hours and hours. I sighed in relieve at the sight of another bottle of water. Sniffing it I took a sip, waited few minutes before handing it to Melissa. When I had over half-empty bottle back in my hands I took another sip before looking at Levi sitting down. I offered him the bottle but he only shook his head so I finished it.

Suddenly Levi leaped forward, knocking the Melissa out of the way. Blades went up from the floor. I run towards them and helped them up but raven was still sitting down, breathing heavily.

“Levi?” he flinched at the name “You okay?”

“Just a scratch- don’t worry about me brat” I sink on my knees and inspected the deep cut on his leg.

“Are there any medical supplies?”

“Yes but use waste time with them you’re signing death sentence for all of us”

I stared at him “This is race…”

“If we don’t finish first all of us are death no matter what. Probably”

“Fuck” I cursed and leaned down, wrapping my hand under his arm and pulling him up. Taking big part of his weight I moved forward and Levi just limped next to me, leaving behind path of blood. “Where are we at the game?”

“Almost the end”

“It’s only three of us left”

_“Oh Leevi~ are you getting hurt intentionally? You know that they won’t make it so leave them behind~ Let’s finish it. Just you and me, like always darling. We’re unstoppable”_

I blinked at those words, it finally clicked and leaned to whisper into his year “It was more than one game…”

He only nodded, tensed and angry, his muscled tensing under his skin. That is why. Why the odd numbers. Why always nine and never ten victims. How long exactly are you here? You know that you made psychopath fall in love with you?

We followed through dark halls, only soft light coming from the ceiling. The silence was deafening. Like we were heading towards our execution.

We identified another trap and I helped Levi to pass before looking back at Melissa, she run her hand over the stone wall before I could stop her. Flames went up around her. She died screaming.

Levi screamed as she died, his eyes almost filling with tears but he blinked them away. For teenager he was way too hard. He just sat there starring at her body, blood leaking from his wound so I passed the trap and kneeled before him “Hey kid- kid” I shake him a bit, but he was still frozen. Shit. I need him to snap from this.

“Hey kid” I cradled his face and kissed him lightly before pulling away “Can I get your number?”

That pale eyes looked at me confused, blinking a few times. His eyes went wide and red spreading over his dirty cheeks. So I grinned “You with me now kid?”

“Sorry” he shook his head and let me help him back on his feet.

“It’s okay kid but I still want that number” his lips twitched, almost smile and it warmed my heart. So we continued. I have only one direction now. Keep Levi alive. I can do that.

This hall was strange, soft buzzing noise never left us so we just kept going. Going and going. There weren’t even traps anymore, just impossible long corridors while both of us were slowly bleeding and felt more and more tired.

I blinked surprised at the dead end. Just one button surrounded by displays. I looked at Levi but he sat down and nodded towards the button “This is the end. Push it” watching him for a few seconds I decided and pushed the button. The buzzing stopped and I felt his hands on my leg as he tugged me down. His hand wrapped around me and his eyes closed, just clutching on me with strength I didn’t know he still has. Soon the displays around me beeped so I looked up, flashed green before plain white words appeared.

YOU WIN

“ _WE DID IT AGAIN LEVI”_ then he chuckled “ _I guess that you keep the Easter egg like a reward- he stayed alive after all”_

Gas filled them room and I tightened my grip on Levi before I felt into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Another chrapter, this fic shouldn't be that long (new fandom and all- just tasting the two dynamics). I will try to finish it in few weeks and like always sorry for my shitty writing...

With groan I opened my eyes. I felt tired but alive. That’s good. I looked around. This place is clean. Obsessively clean. Doesn’t fit with the unsubs. Slowly I stretched my muscles and get up from the bed. Last time everything hurt was when I was at academy. Hall outside of my door was well lit few doors. Slowly I limped around checking the rooms. One was badly equipped kitchen, pretty acceptable bathroom. Few rooms that looked lot like mine. Everything obsessively cleaned.

I opened another door and blinked confused at raven. He was sitting on the bed, surrounded by pillows with book. Collar and one earphone still there. His grey eyes focused on me “You awake brat”

“Levi?”

“Guess that next game I won’t play by myself”

_“Oh Levi~ you’re never alone. I’m always with you”_

He cringed and sighed, it was sad and depressing. Always watched by serial killer that loves him.

“I took care of the wounds, cleaned it and probably nothing will need stitches…”

“Your leg?”

“Stitched. I will be fine brat”

“You have any medical training? No! Just let me see your leg” I sat on the bed next to his legs and pulled one into my lap, pulling the fabric away and carefully moving the bandage away “Doesn’t look that bad. Actually expected worse from teenage boy”

“N-not my first rodeo shithead” he mumbled. Well that makes sense, he showed me his scar before. The blush was new. Do you like me?

“So where are we?”

“No fucking idea. Woke up here after fourth game, till that I was left in the game. Maybe it’s build under or somewhere completely else”

“It’s pretty nice”

“It didn’t look like this in the beginning. I got some food, bed, functional bathroom and kitchen, first-aid… cleaning products…”

“Yeah now it makes sense no way killers would keep this place this clean”

“Oh fuck off”

I took a deep breath and looked at him “So how long?”

“I went to school April 2025, never came home”

“Oh shit”

“So how long brat?”

“Five years. How many games?” he sighed before pulling notebook from under the bed and throwing it on me. I started to go over the pages. Names, so many names divided by lines by games and teams, few dates.

“Fifteen…” I continued going over the names before sketch appeared, girl with soft features. Amanda Johnson but this sketch had only number five and one under it. I continued going over the pages, recognizing some of the faces but others I didn’t. We underestimated the number of victims. This is happening for a long time. I continued looking at the drawings, finally the faces were gone and I was looking at the drawings, scary, creepy and bleak.

“You’re pretty good artist”

“Really brat? That’s what you get from it?”

“I get more but that was unexpected”

“Whatever shithead, go take shower- you’re dirty, feel free to fill other names or dates later. Were there any clothes in your room?”

I shake my head and look at him. Stretched metal-band shirt and comfortable dark sweatpants. I noted that both of them were too big for him, shirt sliding down one of his shoulder revealing dark bruise. Should I tell him that he probably wears clothes of serial killer that loves him?

With strange expression he tilted his head and pulled tag. There were two letters T.J. Okay he probably knows what he’s wearing.

“Take any clothes you want brat, bathroom is second door on the left- I will get you something to eat”

“Thanks I guess?”

“Just go brat”

I met with him fifteen minutes later as he poked his spaghetti. Without a word I sat next to him and took a bite “It’s not bad kid”

“Figured few things out. Take it easy on food, you never know when they put here more but water is fine. There is tea right there and some old coffee somewhere”

“So who you are kid?”

“What?”

“I guess that we will be living here for a while… so who you are?”

“Oh. Levi Rivaille”

“And? C’mon kid”

“Used to be shitty high-schooler, now I’m in this shitty place”

“How old are you?”

“Not sure - somewhere around eighteen-nineteenth? Maybe. If you dig out birth certificate let me know”

“Wait what?”

“Shitty parents” he shot back like it explained everything. Maybe it did for him. Hard childhood would explain why is he so detached.

“I’m Eren, nineteen” white lie “I just finished high school and they got me on our after-graduation party with the others”

“Eren?” he asked as he finally started eating, like it was second thought.

“Yeah. Just Eren”

“Suit yourself brat”

“What do you know about the people who done this to us?”

“Two men. Tall- probably your height or something around that. Didn’t saw much. Heard only one voice, the same you did”

“And?”

“Really shithead? What do you expect me to know, names and social security number? Whole fucking family history?”

“Yeah, sorry… Is there any way out?”

“No windows, just stone walls. One door, steel. They will gas you when you try to dig out or anything else”

“This will be shitty vacation”

Suddenly he busted out laughing, even he looked surprised that he did that.

“Don’t look so proud brat. I didn’t heard joke for five years!”

“Whatever you say kid~” I purred and snickered at his red cheeks. The burn was already fading and he looked very pretty. There probably isn’t much to do so I may as well distract pretty boy.

“Will you give me a tour?”

“Fuck you’re annoying. I almost wish you didn’t survive”

I chuckled on that “Oh c’mon. You were pretty much alone for five years. Company has to be nice”

“Not yours”

“You’re so good at hurting feelings”

“One of my best qualities”

“Oh no- that would be your pretty eyes” and I watched as he blushed “But really. Let me wash dishes and then give me tour. How apart are the games?”

“Not sure. My bruises will fade and most wounds heal. Few months?”

“So we have time. Does your OCD dictates something else or just the dishes?” he sputtered something very red and refused to meet my eyes. Oh that kid is way too cute. You look way too happy that I’m willing to entertain your OCD? Anyone was bitchy about it before you even got here? Long-time solitude didn’t helped either?

“Do you have complicated plans and rules about it?”

“So what?”

“Can you write them down for me?”

Yay, he’s even redder now. This will be fun. He didn’t get to hang out with another person for so long, we need to do something together. Something normal and distracting. Plan for today, make him laugh. Maybe tease him a bit so I can see him blush.

***

I heard angry screaming and jumped from my bed, gripping the knife I stole from kitchen before I run towards Levi’s room.

“Just fucking shup up- I’m trying to sleep!”

I knocked on the door “Hey Levi- can I come in?”

“Just leave me alone. All of you!” I sighed and entered, sitting at the end of bed, offering him my hands “C’mon pretty boy, hands” carefully he gave me his hands I smiled.

“Good. Do you want a story how I met my best friend? You can focus on me, only on me, my voice echoing around the room, my hands, my face. Just on me okay? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes?”

“Good. So it all started…” and I kept talking and talking, rubbing my fingers over his soft skin. His features relaxed and after some time his pretty eyes closed. Gently I pushed him back to bed, still talking in clear calming voice. I pulled the sheets over him and in no time his breathing evened. He looked kinda beautiful calm and peaceful like this.

I shook my head and left his room. Looking around the hall, at the cool vit.D lights before spotting another camera and walked before it and looked up “Hey- take it easy on him- that kid is close to mental break-down. You let me live for him right? Let me help him a little. Cook him some meals and tell him stupid stories, maybe get few days of good-night sleep. That’s what I’m here for, right?”

I sighed tired “C’mon men, he’s my best chance for survival here, if he breaks down like when that girl died it’s over for me- for us”

“ _Fine!”_

“Thank you” well maybe he cares about pretty boy more than he lets on. I could use that.

***

“… and that was my fifteenth birthday, naked with horse-face, faces painted like whales while we crashed some poor girl’s quinceanera doing karaoke on her stage” I finished with huge grin and made myself more comfortable on his bed.

Levi next to me chuckled softly “C'est une super histoire”

“What?”

“What?” he blushed and refused to look at me.

“French right?” I leaned closer “How did you learn?” and on his face I continued “Promise very humiliating story in exchange”

“It better be good one… So my mom mostly, she was lot of things only few them not shitty but fucking smart was one- spoke French, Russian and English but was originally from Spain. Used to talk to me in different languages since I was kid- till I met Kenny I was using some mash-up of them, my own shitty language only I could understand but I settled on English later since Amerika” ha waved his hand dismissively “In here… well I had time so I actually learn them formally, sort what is which language is which and grammar. Few more years and I get to Spanish too if I get bored enough and he decides to give me some book”

“That is actually pretty awesome, you see it a lot with children growing up in multilingual environment. It’s fascinating fact how easily they can learn later, just as easily and well as they were their native languages. There is a stage in child development where their brains are program- I’m babbling aren’t I?”

“Yeah shithead- plan to study psychology?”

“Kinda or hope so” or I already did and made my career from it. Either one of those “Say a bit more”

“What the fuck do I look like shit for brains? Circus pony?! Go fuck yourself”

“Oh c’mon Levi~ you don’t let me have any fun. You have that nice accent only native speakers have. You would be so cute if not for the fact that you’re anger incarnate and every other thing that comes out of your mouth wasn’t insult” I leaned closer to him “You’re like bad-mannered cat, okay maybe you’re still cute, cats are considered cute and adorable even if they’re evil incarnate. Okay. Levi?” his head turned to me, beautiful pale eyes blinking at me “I made my verdict, you are adorable~”

“Chtob tebe deti v’sup srali” and with that he kicked me from the bed. I couldn’t help but laugh and looked from the ground, peeking over the edge of bed on him “What does that mean?” His foot hit me right between my eyes and I felt down again laughing. I may have really like Levi- I thought affectionately as I rubbed my forehead. What is it about him that I like so much? He’s calm and volatile. I kinda wanna make him happy, adore him and work for the affection because he won’t pull his punches- every bit of affection from him will always be true. He’s quirky and unusual, he survived here for so long, he’s very pretty. Okay Levi is pretty awesome no wonder I like him.

His leg felt from the bed and nudged me “You still alive down there brat?”

He’s so much like a cat. First scratching and then licking the wound. I couldn’t help myself and kept laughing.

“What?!”

“Nothing beautiful” I sighed. Fuck. I’m spinning out of control. Fuck I’m here on the case, not to start dating one of the victims. But it’s Levi, Levi is amazing. Impulsiveness was always my worst quality. Work. Focus on work. Not Levi- work. Sighing I turned my head.

I looked over the stacks of books under his bed, some of it in French or Russian, including few schoolbooks and college materials. Books on languages and novels. That shows impressive knowledge and consideration towards Levi. I totally underestimated of how much one of the unsubs loves him.

“Hey Levi… Did you ever met one of them before?”

“No. He started calling me by my name at third game. Originally I was ‘sacrifice’, short geeky kid. Apparently I’m ‘master-card’ now” I really want to see Levi as short geeky kid. No work. Work. Not very cute Levi but work.

“So this” I waved around “Started coming after you happen to be amazing at his survival game. You gave him advantage and he grew fond of you. Makes sense. There is strong competition between the two and you’re winning him the games. No wonder he likes you so much”

Levi’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing. I really want to know if he touched you. How much abuse you had to take?

“Do they ever come down here?”

“Sometimes but they gas me first, so I have no idea what he does. Most of the time it’s just gifts, books or good food”

“Do they watch us everywhere?”

“Yes” he hissed through clenched teeth before tugging on his collar “They probably can’t watch us 24/7 but since there is no way to keep time there is no way to find any pattern. Just assume they’re watching and listening and can shock you anytime”

“Not in the shower”

“Eh?”

“He won’t shock you in the shower, could kill you and he would never do that willingly”

“I guess but he can still talk to me” he spat those words and I shut up. Yeah. Bad idea. Maybe. But the unsub didn’t seemed jealous that I kissed him. Maybe it’s not sexual or he didn’t see me like a threat? He had Levi five years and anyone Levi met over the years is dead. He probably counts on that, he counts on my death. He could tell me to do something and I would had to do it. He could kill me but didn’t. In his head I could never came between Levi and him. He sees their connection and Levi’s strength too great for something like this to destroy it. He let me live because Levi was lonely and sad. I’m here like a treat for good behaviour.

Plan. I grinned and moved back on the bed, leaning as close as I could. Immediately his cheeks got nice red hue so I grinned and kissed him, deep and hot, he tastes like tea and mint. Running my hand through his hair I noted their softness. Okay kissing Levi is awesome but beside the point. Eren! Work!

“Wh-what the fuck are y-you doing brat?!” he get out between kissing so I gave him predatory grin and leaned to his ear whispering “We’re going to place where they can’t hear us and he won’t kill you and therefore me too, just go with it, trust me”

Softly I started tugging him from bed and slowly dragging him with me towards bathroom. Chuckling softly as I almost felt on my face few times, too focused on Levi to walk. Pulling away I rested his hand on his hips, pulling them closer “You okay with it gorgeous?” I purred with teasing grin and his eyes blinked confused but finally he nodded and led him to the shower, turning it on and getting out of my clothes before helping him. He was blushing mess but that was good. Sometimes I enjoy my work so much. If I compartmentalize all that happened before this, now it’s the best undercover ever.

Kissing him I run my hands over his sides and leaned to his ear, water running all around hopefully masking enough of my whisper “Run your hand over my left shoulder, right under my shoulder-blade there should be small bulge” Suddenly he relaxed and did as he was told. Are you on it now too?

“Good gorgeous. Now I want you to use your nails, it will take some work, try to cut under it so you won’t destroy it”

Fuck it hurt, it was slow and horrible and Levi cursed frustrated against my lips from time to time while I tried to focus on anything other than the pain. Like gorgeous teenager that was inches from me, sucking tongue with me almost like second thought, letting me do all the work.

He gasped victoriously against my mouth and his fingers moved under my skin again, this time both fingers and pulling something out so I gripped his hips “Slowly. I want to enjoy every second of you”

He giggled softly which stopped my heart because he was so precious, never expected that I will have someone to help me, so good rouse to hide under, rouse I can enjoy. Slowly I pulled his hand between us and kissed it, softly biting on his long fingers. I managed to get the device from his fingers, activating it with few clicks. Leaning closer, skin on skin I tangled my fingers into his hair and jerked his head back, looking into that wide grey eyes as he gasped. Slipping the device into his ear I grinned and leaned closer, whispering “This is Eren Jaeger, FBI, special forces, Hanji I expect you to get my location and get us out of here but we have time. LV Levi Ackerman. UNS F.J. Understood?! Feel free to listen, you won’t be the only one and please don’t save this”

I pulled away and lifted his head so he was looking up on me “How does that sound gorgeous?”

“O-ok-ay” he barely managed to get out red to his ears and eyes wide and shining with strange light, hope. That suits you better. You were really gorgeous. I run my fingers over his light skin.

“Merde” he cursed softly. Maybe I could do something. To make it look believable… no other reason… Maybe a bit to find out how multilingual he really is when he can’t focus.

“I won’t fuck you since we don’t have anything but I will give you blow-job as thank you for saving my life?” I grinned and watched satisfied as he went even redder. Thank god you swing this way, it would be much harder to find innocent excuse for all of this. They will never know- I hummed happily and pushed him against the wall, falling on my knees.

Please don’t be underage because this is seriously fucked up already.


End file.
